Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an electronic device of messaging.
Description of Related Art
At recent years, due to the advancement of mobile devices and network technology, applications of instant messaging have captured much attention. In addition, since transmission/reception rate of wireless communication is significantly increasing, the application programs of instant messaging are intended to replace regular phone calls as the mediums of communication between people. Nowadays, the application programs normally include different types of message transmission/reception, such as transmission/reception of videos, streaming videos, texts or icon, which makes communication between people more diversified.
However, it may be complicated or not user-friendly in operating or manipulating the instant messaging programs on a mobile device, because input modules on the mobile device might be limited. To be more precisely, the operations of instant messaging program nowadays require too many procedures. For instance, when a user tries to send a voice message to a certain contact, the user is required to find and touch the certain contact icon, to select a type of message (i.e., the voice message) and to touch multiple icons corresponding to starting to record the voice message, to finishing recording the voice message and to sending the voice message to the certain contact.
As a result, there is a need to provide more intuitional electronic device and method to assist the user in sending messages.